The Hogwarts Musical
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Hermione and Draco star in The High School Musical. Everyone in Hogwarts hates it except the teachers.
1. Chapter 1: America

**High School Musical  
Chapter 1**

"Ginny, I can't take it anymore!" Hermione paced back and forth. "I've been moving ever since I was three! I moved when I was three to Italy from Middlesex. Then when I was five I moved to France. Gosh. Their accents were horrible. Then when I was seven, we moved to Sussex. We moved to Germany when I was nine. Oh. And then we moved to Ireland when I was ten. When I turned eleven we came here... and now we're moving again!"

"Well Hermione... if you've been moving all of your life, why are you so against moving again?" Ginny questioned her. She lay on her bed.

"Don't you get it? I'm moving...to AMERICA!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "I just don't get how this is a huge issue. I mean, you should see my problem."

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Did you not notice my hair?"

"What's wrong with your hair?" Hermione asked.

"It's RED and it's STRAIGHT! It can't be one or the other. Blonde and straight would be nice. Or red and wavy. But no, I had to get red AND straight hair." Ginny ran her hand through her hair.

"Hair. That's your HUGE problem?" Hermione questioned. "You have to be kidding me."

"Okay. I'll solve yours if you solve mine," Ginny replied. "You have to go to America either way, so I'll write to you...every week. I'll tell you everything. Now what's your answer?"

"Go to the hair saloon. Ten dollars. Dye your hair blond. Or get them to put layers in your hair. It'll make your hair wavier."

"Is that your owl?" Ginny questioned her. A brown owl was knocking on the window.

"Yeah." Hermione went over to the window and opened it. She picked up the letter and read. "Hermione. The flight leaves in an hour. We're all down at the airport, waiting for you to pop into the restroom. Queens Airport. Flight 3375. Gate 97B."

"I guess that means that you'll have to go," Ginny whispered. She got up from the bed and hugged her friend. "Call when you get there. And pop in any time you want. But I wouldn't pop into my room...not a very good idea. Ron'll want to say goodbye to you."

"Goodbye," Hermione said. "I'll call in six hours."

"Okay. See you," Ginny said, following Hermione down the stairs. "RONALD!"

"Hey girls!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Ginny? Could you leave us alone for a minute?" Ron questioned his little sister. Ginny left the room. Hermione looked away from Ron. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Ron said. "How..." Ron stopped. "I...Hermione?" Hermione looked back at him. "ItinkI'minlovewidu."

"Sorry. Could you repeat that?" Hermione asked.

"I...I'll write to you every day," Ron told her. "I promise." Hermione smiled.

"I'll...call later," Hermione told him. "Bye." Ron went to hug her. Hermione was there for a second and then she disapparated in the middle of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny'sSchoolofWitchcraft

**High School Musical  
Chapter 2**

A few months later:

Hermione walked through the new wizarding school grounds. There were beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Hermione!" Jenna ran toward her new friend. Jenna's hair was a nice shade of blond and it lay perfectly down to her waist. Hermione stopped and waited for her friend. "Guess what!" Jenna exclaimed. "Jennifer Reedy just dumped David Parker!"

"So?" Hermione questioned, not really interested.

"So, he's available! You know that he's been eyeing you lately, right?"

"I didn't, but now I do," Hermione replied, her voice monotone (A/N: I think that means like 'boring' or something like that).

"Well, he has been. And he's going to ask you out today! I heard him talking to his buddies about you," Jenna told her friend. "So be ready. Oh, class starts in ten minutes... we'd better go."

Hermione and Jenna ran toward the castle and to their next class.

* * *

POTIONS CLASS:

"Hermione? May I sit next to you?" David asked her. He had ebony black hair, green eyes, and he wasn't too shabby with the muscles. He had a gorgeous six pack. Hermione had never realized how attractive he was until then.

She stared at him and then said, "Sure." She couldn't take her eyes off of him until Jenna kicked her under the table. (Jenna was sitting to Hermione's left, while David was on her right).

"Class!" A woman named Christine Smith had called the class to attention. "Today, I want everyone to make a love potion. Directions are on the board."

* * *

AFTER CLASS:

Hermione took a long time to clean up. Jenna had already left to lunch. David had just left the classroom. When Hermione had finished, she picked up her bag and headed toward lunch. She turned the corner and ran into David.

"Oh," David said. "Hermione. I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime. Is friday good?"


	3. Chapter 3: David Parker

The High School Musical  
Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione had apparently said yes to David Parker. She was going on a date tonight. Now. The doorbell rang. (This school has appartments for the students. Four students to a suite. Sixteen to an appartment. Each appartment had one common room.) She wore a light pink skirt with a shirt. Her friends, Jenna and Rory, wouldn't let her leave unless she was wearing something that showed something off and had her hair straight. Hermione quickly opened the door. 

"Hey Hermione," David greeted her. "I brought these for you." Hepassed hersome flowers.

"Thanks, David," Hermione smiled. She went back inside and put the flowers in a vase. "Shall we go?" Hermione followed him out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," David told her. He picked up her hand as they walked. Hermione didn't mind. He was pritty cute after all. They walked for a few minutes whenthey reached another appartment building. "My friends are throwing a party," David informed her. "Do you want to go?"

Hermione thought for a second. David's friends were the popular teenagers in school. Going to their party might make her more like one of them. "Sure," Hermione answered. David led her to the appartment. He knocked on the door. Another guy answered it.

"Hey Dave," the guy said. "And..."

"Hermione," Hermione told him.

"How come I've never noticed you before?" The guy asked her.

"She's my date, Shawn," Dave informed the guy.

"Oh. Come on in," Shawn stepped out of their way. The music was blasting. There were around twenty teenagers there. Most of them were dancing. The others were either kissing or playing a game of poker.

"Wow," Hermione muttered when she saw everyone. This sure wasn't a first date for most of them. "Dave? Can we go?" Hermione asked him.

"But we just got here," Dave answered her. "We'll only stay for a few minutes."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Would you like a drink?" Shawn asked her.

"Yes, please," Hermione replied. Hermione turned her back on him and sat down on the couch.

"Here," Shawn passed her a drink.

"Oh, thanks."

A few hours later, Hermione had had a few more drinks. She had decided to go straight back to the appartment instead of going somewhere else.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up and found that she regretted ever going out with David Parker. Between the barfing from the alcohol and her friend's recall of what happened last night, Hermione regretted everything. Apparently she was so up on the alcohol that when they came back to her place the night before, she had invited him into her room. Enough said there. Hermione was so going to kill him when the hang over had warn off. 

Jenna was busy in the kitchen trying to make a potion for Hermione. She was pritty sure that Hermione didn't want a little Parker running around anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: I am sooo sorry everyone, but this HAD to happen for myorigional plan to work. I have written plenty of different ways for this chapter to go, but this one was the onlyone that wouldget the story to where I wanted it. 

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

A/N: _Italics is for mouthing words_ and **bold is for thoughts.**

**Chapter 3  
Going Home**

Hermione sat down at her seat in Potions class next to Jenna.

"Hermione," Jenna whispered. "Why is…did David…were you a one night stand?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied sadly. She looked over at David whom was sitting next to his friend on the other side of the room. "We haven't said anything to each other yet."

"Oh. Okay. When you find out, will you tell me?"

"Of course," Hermione shrugged and started to write something on a piece of paper.

"Ooo. Are you gonna pass him a note? What's it say?"

"I'm not writing to David. I'm writing a note to myself," Hermione told her. "I have to buy a…test," she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her conversation.

"Oh," Jenna said. "That sort of something."

Hermione looked over at David to find that he was staring back at her. She mouthed the words, _'Was it a one nighter?'_ to him. He didn't answer. _'Are we still friends?'_ He shrugged. _'We need to talk,'_ she mouthed to him. She raised her hand.

"Yes miss Granger?" Professor Smith asked her.

"I'm feeling a little light headed," Hermione told her. "May I go to the nurse?"

"Of course. Do you need someone to take you?" Professor Smith questioned.

"I don't think so," Hermione said as she stood from her seat. She swayed a little but stayed standing.

"Someone go with her to the hospital wing," Professor Smith said. "David Parker go with her." David stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked over to her and picked up hers as well. The two walked out of the room. Hermione walked into an empty corridor.

"The hospital wing's that way," David informed her.

"I know that," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Must we talk?" David put down the bags and kissed her on her lips. He nibbled her bottom lip, begging entry. Hermione opened her mouth and their tongues battled. After a few minutes, she was up against the wall.

Hermione slid to the floor. She was still in that empty corridor, this time though tears fell down her face. **'I can't believe him!'** Hermione thought to herself. **'I can't believe myself! He used me…twice. Not once but twice! I can't believe that I didn't ask him about us before we started fooling around. I'm such an idiot!'** Hermione banged her head against the wall behind her twice.

"I have to snap out of this…he used me…that's it. He's not coming back. I don't have to tell anyone except Jenna. It'll all be okay," Hermione muttered to herself. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Hermione?" Jenna walked down the corridor that Hermione was weeping in. "I'm sorry Hermione," Jenna tried to console her friend. "I heard what happened. David came back to class and told his friends about it." Hermione didn't answer. She just stood up from her spot on the floor next to the wall. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah," Hermione stared out into space. "Wait. Sorry? What for? That David Parker was such an idiot."

"Good news," Jenna exclaimed suddenly. "David is moving to Britain. He just told his friends and he's going to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. He's leaving in a week."

"Now I've got the chance to give him a hard time. I can bad mouth him to my friends and they'll tell everyone else," Hermione smirked. "God, I hope Malfoy kills him."

"Who's that?"

"A really cute guy at Hogwarts," Hermione answered. Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that."

"What does he look like?" Jenna questioned.

"Well, he's blond. He was around six foot, five inches when I last saw him, and he's seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team," Hermione replied.

"I wish I knew him," Jenna sighed. "Oh. I just remembered. The headmistress wants to see you in her office at one o'clock. She said that you might want to pack your bags. She said something about Hogwarts and transferring schools or something."

"Okay," Hermione said. Together they walked to their flat to pack Hermione's bags.

Hermione had levitated her trunk in front of her. "Leaving Hermione?" David Parker's voice rang out from in front of her.

"What do you want?" Hermione growled at him. "A second round?"

"No," David Parker replied.

"Then what do you want?" Hermione kept walking toward the headmistress' office. "Because I'm not in the giving mood right now."

"Oh," David answered. "I actually wanted to tell you that it's too bad you're moving away. You won't be here when I'm not. I'm going to Hogwarts. You know, the school in Britain that you used to go to. Well, I'm leaving in a week. My parents bought a house over there and they're moving in tomorrow. I'm going to Hogwarts for the rest of the year."

"It's a good thing that Hogwarts is my turf," Hermione replied. "I know everyone from second to seventh year. You could say that I'm rather popular over there. One of the Golden Trio." David stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a moment.

"You're Harry Potter's friend?" David asked.

"Yeah. You should have chosen your fuck buddies and your real girl friends more carefully," Hermione said. They reached the headmistress' office. "See you on the fourth of never," Hermione told him and then walked into the office.

"Hermione, I have some important news for you. You may want to sit down for this," the headmistress of the school told her. Hermione sat down in front of the desk. "I am sorry to tell you that your father has passed away. He was on a business trip in Britain when it happened. I am sorry. Your mother went back to Britain to live in your old home. She said that she sold the home in New Jersey and she wants you to transfer back to Hogwarts. She is currently making plans for your father's funeral in Britain. I am sorry for your loss. The floo powder is on the fireplace."

"My father is dead," Hermione stated. "And I'm going to Hogwarts."

"And the floo powder is on the fireplace. The students are in Hogsmeade today so you should be able to go there now," the headmistress told her. A very stunned Hermione stood up, grabbed her trunk, and walked into the fireplace.

"Hogsmeade." Hermione found herself spinning. She closed her eyes tightly. Hermione felt a hard surface collide with her. She opened her eyes. She was in Rosmerta's bar.

"You must be Hermione," Madame Rosmerta smiled down at her. Hermione stood up. "You may leave your trunk here. Professor Dumbledore has made arrangements for a few house elves to pick it up for you and bring it to the castle."

"That's very nice of him," Hermione said. She caught sight of Harry, Ginny, and Ron at a nearby table. She made her way over to them and said, "hi guys."

"Hermione," Ginny frowned. Hermione ignored her.

"Mind if I sit?" Hermione questioned. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Why haven't you been answering our letters?" Harry asked her rather coldly.

"What letters?" Hermione questioned.

"All of the letters that we've been sending you," Ron told her. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I haven't received any letters from you guys. You never answered mine and after awhile I stopped sending any."

"We never received a letter from you," Ginny informed her. "And no you may not sit because you are no longer part of the golden trio."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked and then turned to the boys. "What does she mean?"

"She means that you aren't one of us anymore. When you moved away, we replaced you," Ron told her. Harry stayed quiet.

"So that's it," Hermione stated. "I was forced to move away, my so-called-boyfriend uses me, my father dies, I find out that my so-called-boyfriend is coming to Hogwarts, and to top it all off, I'm not in the Golden Trio anymore?" Hermione exclaimed. The guys just looked at her. "We were friends for six years," Hermione tried to keep calm. "We have gone through so much together. We've battled Voldemort all of those times and survived. We saved Sirius and Buckbeak in our third year. And you're willing to throw all of that away?" Hermione let a tear fall. Harry and Ron didn't move.

"Apparently they are," Ginny replied for the guys.

"This isn't right," Hermione shook her head. "You guys aren't worth my trouble. You're even worse than Malfoy." Hermione turned on her heel and headed towards an empty table at the other end of the room.


End file.
